


Now

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan never realised how much loving Phil brought to his life- nor did he realise just how much could be taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/gifts).



Once I loved like it was always,  
Taking time and falling slow.  
That was then, in other days;  
Ignorant, how could I know?  
You were you and so was I, but  
Somehow we both felt the same,  
Every moment like a fresh cut,  
Digging away all the pain.  
We were slow and we were careful,  
Each step taken at a mile,  
Neither saw but both the fool,  
Enchanted by a loving smile.

Then I loved with every moment,  
Streaming, flowing, far too strong,  
More than anything I'd known and  
Growing more with each day gone.  
Swept up at first, now we floated,  
Life and love becoming one,  
Never thinking that devoted,  
Meant more easily undone.  
As it builds and mends and warms you  
Love leaves you a fragile side,  
On one hand, new life imbued,  
The other, impending subside.

Now I love so hard I'm frozen,  
Etched into the years gone by,  
People seem to think I'm broken,  
Feeding me with pitied sighs,  
They don't see it's not a would-  
It's not regret that mars my life,  
It' only love and loving you,  
Which leaves my sorrow growing rife.  
You never saw my face transforming,  
When they rang, with what they said,  
When they rang to bring me mourning,  
When they rang and you were dead.

So tell the one you love- you love them,  
Tell them in so many ways,  
Impossibly, they might be taken  
Any, every, single day.  
Tell them often as permits,  
And every morning, let them hear,  
Do not let them sleep without it,  
Whispered softly in their ear.  
No one promises tomorrow,  
No one can love so freely,  
Cherish every day you borrow,  
That, for us, was not to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A little poem for Phan, I was just thinking about that time Phil mentioned how he nearly died crossing the road, and tried to imagine Dan receiving the news and the devastation that love can bring and this happened.. I hope you like it!


End file.
